


Better

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is worried about Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

"Ebs," Taylor's voice was as hushed as it ever had been. Taylor slipped into the dark room quickly and quietly to ensure that not much light got in. He then hovered by the door trying to decide whether or not Jordan was asleep. "Jordan?"

"Tay," Jordan's voice sounded groggy but not pain filled like it had earlier.

Taylor padded over to the bed, sinking down onto the floor and resting his chin on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Last night had terrified Taylor when Jordan had been hit awkwardly into the boards. He had been taken to the locker room but had come back, claiming he was fine. But this morning he had woken up with the worlds worst headache.

"Better," Jordan answered, he reached out curling his fingers around Taylor s. "The nap helped." "

Can I get you anything? Tea maybe," Taylor offered.

Jordan knew he was worried. He wasn't even sure Taylor knew how to make tea but he appreciated the thought. "That would be wonderful but first come up here."

Jordan was curled in the middle of the bed and Taylor carefully climbed up beside him, though he looked terrified to move too much.

"Thank you." Jordan said. "You've been wonderful today. But I'm fine Taylor. So how about you stop worrying?" "

But what if you have a..." Taylor started but Jordan pressed a finger to his lips.

"Stop," Jordan repeated.

Taylor sighed but nodded. "I'm going to go make you some tea," Taylor nodded to himself and was gone before Jordan could say anything else.

It was going to be a long day Jordan decided.


End file.
